Question: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{q - 7}{6q + 7} + \dfrac{2q + 19}{6q + 7}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $y = \dfrac{q - 7 + 2q + 19}{6q + 7}$ Combine like terms: $y = \dfrac{3q + 12}{6q + 7}$